User talk:Richard1990
Just Wondering A few months ago, a sign on the top of this wiki said, "There is an ongoing discussion about whether this wiki..." Do you know how this box is made? - Count Caterpie Image:Party Star.PNG 23:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yea Thanks! Your pretty darn fast too. - Count Caterpie 23:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I already put this up for discussion in the forums, but ever since the update of Wikia the AJAX/Recent Changes Auto-Refresh script is nowhere to be found. Heh, having lived with it a while now, it's kinda...hard and boring having to manually refresh the page. Is it possible to re-instate this function? Oh yeah, and as far "users making articles on themselves"; I haven't pinpointed the exact point of origin, but somewhere, I believe that there is a message that suggests users make their userpage, however, it links to a create page without the User prefix...it happens to almost every new user, so that's the only logical conclusion I've come to. --AuronKaizer 03:44, 13 September 2008 (UTC) two questons #the shout box resets itself can somebody work on it #do you have MSN? --[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 19:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm Okay the game is true why its true!and where have you heard a legend of zelda wii is a real game?ww Link[[green]] 23:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) That doesent mean that's what the game is called!my title could be correct.ww Link[[green]] 23:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Fine.ww Link[[green]] 23:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) }} }} Thanks... Hey listen Hey Richard, I was wondering if rollback would be feasible to assist with vandalism reversal here. I watch the global edit list for adverse diffs and come across stuff here and thought it might be convenient. :) --Charitwo 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Secrets Hey, its no problemo. I have been playing Wind Waker the past few weeks so I thought I'd help out. ;) Blitz2121 01:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Question Richard, now that I've finally found your talk page, I can finally ask you. If you've been watching the Temple of Courage page, then you'll know that I've been trying to find out if it's legal on here to create a user page without officialy becoming a user. AK and XYZ have directed me to you, so I have to ask, "Can I?" Sincerelly, Watcher. Halopedia gadjets Banned? templates Hey how do you make templates like the ones on your user page?--GoldPhantomKongu 19:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Zelda: Wii Template:Unknownname Question Just wondering Hi, I was just wondering, why do you keep deleting my user page? I'm sorry if it's causing problems, just tell me what's wrong and I'll try and fix it. Mrs.MikauShadLink 05:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Question Thanks Thanks for the help. I'm not very wiki savy. I'm like the Ordon children, I just need a little guidance. (I know it's lame to make a Zelda reference, but I just love it so!) Thanks, again! Mrs.MikauShadLink 15:32, 10 March, 2009 Hmm Templates Something Happened Something bad happened. I suggested a fight of Midna vs. Navi, but the idea was already used on the page and I didn't notice it. So I tried striking my suggestion, and ended up striking the entire thing. So i reverted it, but if someone looks in the history, am I going to get banned because they think I vandalized it?--Windu223 16:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Another question External imagery Regarding Marexl Yet another question The welcoming bot Walkthrough namespace verify just wondering. are you the creator of this wiki? i always presumed so because you give out all the welcomes and all questions are directed to you but ive never heared it stated. so are you? Oni Dark Link 21:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ah ok. but your the main big guy around Oni Dark Link 09:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) hey I'm really new here. Actually, I'm new to zelda. Since you're a featured user, i thought i could ask you where i could start. Which Zelda game, that is. I have a NES, SNES and a GBA. WHat should i start with? ANd can you tell me a bit about Zelda? I asked Hero of time 87 the exact same question, Thanks, --Zack fair 007 00:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your response! Yes i have Played OoT but i don't remember since i was a kid. Thank you for ur help! WHOA n64 emulator? FOR PC? EXPLAIN!!!--Zack fair 007 00:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Mysterious broken redirects A question Some help ? }" which looks a bit weird to me (alternately, I could input all of the old timestamps...yeah right!) so is it possible to do such a thing?}} Random redlinks Black Wikia update problem Bot New Logo I improved the current logo. What do you think of it ? --Mr Alex 02:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Major problem Templates